Just A Dream
by kelevra79
Summary: For Isaac all dreams are nightmares and Derek is there to take them away. (Horrific summary but you won't know if you like it until you read it so give it a shot)
1. Chapter 1

Derek jerked awake in a cold sweat. He looked around quickly realizing he was in his bed at his loft. He sighed and layed back down. Why would he have a dream about Isaac? About wanting to do _that _to Isaac? He only had a moment to wonder before he heard a loud thump from upstairs. He went up the spiral staircase two at a time. He stopped when he saw Isaac had fallen out of his bed and was curled up grasping his chest unable to breathe. The scent coming off of him was pain and fear. Derek needed to do something so he knelt down but Isaac threw his arm out to push him back. He fell back and just sat where he was not knowing what else to do. Isaac's eyes were gold and his fanged mouth was bloody but at last he took in a deep breath and released it with a tremble before slowly shifting back. He wrapped both arms around his chest and curled up more. Derek thought maybe he should leave but Isaac scent was pleading for help. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but Isaac flinched away from the touch and covered his face.

"Hey it's alright. You're safe." Derek rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, trying to be gentle.

"Derek?" His voice was just as trembling as his body.

"Yeah. You okay?" Isaac nodded quickly, sitting up to wipe his tears away.

"Sorry." Isaac pulled away quickly and sat on the far end of his bed. Derek didn't really know what to do, he usually just left Isaac alone at this point but his gut said stay. He wasn't particularly good at being reassuring or caring but these nights always made him want to be.

He sat next to Isaac but not so close that he felt trapped. Isaac pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knee. Derek had tried his best not to notice before but Isaac was wearing boxers so his thin legs were bare. He let his eyes wander up the pale and untouched limb, thinking of how it would taste. He looked away quickly when he realized Isaac was watching him stare. The silence wasn't tense just unsure.

After awhile Isaac crawled back under the covers. When Derek got up to leave he saw that Isaac had left the comforter turned up at the corner, a silent invitation. Without pause he slipped under the blanket. He heard Isaac's heart beat speed up but it wasn't out of fear. Isaac was laying on his side facing away so he slowly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. Derek let out a sigh of relief into Isaac's neck when he didn't pull away. They relaxed into each other, Isaac put his hand over Derek's keeping it tight around his waist. Isaac eyes were soft as he slowly fell back asleep. Sure he was asleep Derek lightly kissed his neck and nuzzled him softly before falling asleep.

Isaac was the first to wake. He was glad to feel Derek's arm still around him and to know it wasn't just a dream. He was a little shocked however to feel Derek's morning wood pressed against his back, he continued to lie still not really knowing what else to do. He was a teenage boy so of course he had plenty of erections and knew what to do with them but living with someone as volatile as his Dad didn't really allow him much time for that. He could count on one hand the times he had actually touched himself to completion, he was always mortified that his father might catch him and deliver some horrific punishment, so he had plenty of cold showers. Even now, months after his fathers death he still hadn't allowed himself that. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Should he just pretend he doesn't know? Should he leave before he wakes up? His heart thrashed with panicked indecision until Derek pulled him closer, now he couldn't leave.

Derek woke to the sound of Isaac's thundering heart. He pulled him close thinking it was another nightmare until he felt the friction of Isaac's back on his swollen member. Derek wasn't the kind to be embarrassed over stuff like this but he could practically smell the blush on Isaac. He contemplated his options. Should he ignore it? Should he get out of Isaac's bed and go take care of it downstairs?

In this moment the only thing he truly wanted to do was stay. So he tested the waters, by kissing Isaac's neck softly. Isaac let out a small breath he had been holding in and then fully exposed his neck to him. He wasn't sure what he had expected Isaac to do but it wasn't for him to submit so quickly. Derek pushed his hand under Isaac's shirt up to his firm chest. All summer they had been hunting (for Erica and Boyd) and training, Isaac's body was becoming less gangly and more broad and strong. He ran his fingertips over one soft nipple and it hardened. Derek let his hand wander down farther to the waistband of his boxers. He could tell Isaac was nervous so he kissed at his neck more.

"Relax." Derek pushed his hand under the waistband and gently grasped onto Isaac who hardened in his hand for a second time. "Say stop and I'll stop." Isaac let out a soft sigh as Derek pumped his length. Derek continued to kiss, lick, and suck at Isaac's neck so he felt the soft moan on his tongue before he heard it. Derek grazed his thumb over Isaac's slit trying to get another sweet sound out of him. That sweet moan went straight to Derek's neglected erection. Isaac's grasped onto Derek's hand, making him stop.

"Wait...What about yours?" Derek was a little surprised but glad Isaac was thinking about him. He very slowly, so that Isaac could push him away if he wanted, turned Isaac over onto his back and spread his legs so he could rest between them. He put his hands on Isaac's hips and ground his hardness into Isaac's.

"Is this okay?" Isaac nodded quickly before leaning forward to push his hands under Derek's pajamas. Isaac's unsure hands provided just the right pressure and friction that ended too soon but then he pulled down the pajamas so that he could rub their bare skin together. Derek licked his lips before pressing them to Isaac's. Isaac grasped onto Derek's shirt and opened his soft lips, allowing Derek's tongue inside. Derek couldn't get enough of the sweet taste he found there. When he pulled away Isaac's lips were wet and puffy, cheeks blush, eyes closed. "Isaac?"

"Hmm?" It was more of a hum than anything as he leaned up and kissed Derek, soft tongue against his lips. Their tongues met and danced softly. "Don't worry Derek. I want to because you feel good not because you're my alpha." Derek felt a rare smile on his lips. Isaac could always see what was on his mind, that's why they fought so much. Isaac wiggled underneath him. Derek thrusted against him and wrapped his hand around them both. Isaac was first, gripping onto Derek's shirt and biting into his lip. The sight alone was enough for Derek.

(Present)

Derek wasn't sure why now of all times he was remembering that moment with Isaac. Maybe it was the way he had looked at him after he threw the glass, he looked betrayed. He hadn't meant to hurt him he just had to be clear. Deucalion wanted him to kill his pack, Isaac was the most loyal, but he was also the only one who wasn't afraid to argue with him. He had hurt Isaac before in a rage and he didn't want to hurt him again. He always handled things on his first instinct, mistake after mistake. If he had told Isaac why he wanted him to leave he would have...Why does he have to ruin everything he touches? If only this was just a dream.

- **I really love reviews that actually mean something! not 'more' 'that was good' 'I liked it' well good but WHY? why do you want more? what made it so good? why did you like it?! If you really want more it wont kill you to write a useful review. Plus I love to know what people are thinking after...so please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Isaac reached the building he regretted ever leaving the McCall house. He could hear three heart beats inside, Derek, Cora, and Peter. Cora was doing her best to repress a laugh at Derek and Peter's current tiff. Once he was inside and reached the door he debated on whether or not he should knock but they could already sense he was there so he just opened the door. Cora was curled up on the couch with a book, Peter was sitting near the window and Derek was pacing the room in annoyance. Peter gave him a slightly inquisitive yet knowing turn of the head, Cora smiled softly, and Derek ignored him.

"Derek can we talk…in private?" Isaac leaned against the doorway, waiting for some snarky remark from Peter. Derek stopped his pacing to look at Isaac but Cora was the one to speak first.

"That's probably a good idea Derek. You could use some fresh air." Derek studied her face for a moment before grabbing his jacket and breezing past Isaac. He closed the door and quickly followed after Derek.

Once they were out of the building Derek led him into the trees, they walked at a fast pace until he was sure they were out of range from any prying ears. Isaac sat down on a large rock and looked up into the trees. When he looked down again Derek was staring at him, annoyed scowl still on his face.

"So…are you okay?" Derek looked down at his arms and chest, seeming to be looking for wounds, and then shrugged. "You know what I mean…" Derek sighed softly as he rubbed the annoyed expression off of his face.

"I'm fine Isaac. Is there something that you want?"

"No. I don't want anything from you." Isaac angrily got up from the rock and tried to walk away but Derek grabbed his arm.

"Why did you even come here then?" Isaac ripped his arm free from Derek's grasp and took a step back.

"I don't know. I mean it's not like I thought you were dead or anything! Why would I care…when you don't even give a shit?" Isaac started walking away again.

"Wait…" It was barely a whisper but it stopped Isaac. "I'm healed and I don't really want to talk about it…" Isaac turned back, letting his anger go, and sat back down on the cold stone.

"Okay." After a short silence Derek sat down next to him.

"How are you…with Scott?"

"Good, it's nice." Isaac couldn't help but smile at the burst of jealousy that rolled off of Derek's shoulders.

"I'm surprised Scott let you go with him that night."

"I couldn't let him go alone…His plans never go the way he wants."

"True…" Derek watched Isaac picking a thread out the hem of his shirt. "Boyd told me about the bus and that hotel… it sounded like even when everyone else was out control you didn't…"

"Try to kill myself?" Derek nodded and Isaac averted his eyes. "Yeah I uh I just thought I was having another dream…So I- I've felt all of that before, I just anchored myself waiting…waiting for someone to wake me up."

"It's good that Stiles was there to…wake you up from that."Isaac laid back on the rock, looking up at the dark sky.

"Yeah Stiles and Lydia saved the day…well night I guess." Derek lay back, letting their shoulders touch, watching their breath float into the night.

"I…about that night…well you…" Derek wished he had never opened his mouth; Isaac could smell the guilt on him and knew what he was trying to say.

"I get it now…from what Deucalion tried to make you do to Boyd, I get why you don't want me around. You don't have to apologize or anything…"

"It feels like I should…I'm just not good at that."

"You don't have to say it I can tell so don't worry about it."

"But I should have never thrown that glass…you should never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me." Isaac turned to his side and rested on his elbow.

"At least you regret it which is more than I can say for…" Isaac couldn't finish his thought out loud.

"Still…" Derek's guilt turned to surprise and relief when he looked over to see Isaac smiling.

"Still, I want you to forget about it…No one would ever believe me if I told them about this." Derek furrowed his brows.

"About what?"

"About you, like this. Caring…it's sweet." Derek sat up and turned to him.

"Sweet? Really?" Isaac lay on his back again.

"Endearing actually." Derek laughed before he reached out and ran his fingers in a soft circle over Isaac's hand. Isaac jumped at first but then he turned his hand over letting his finger tips trace along the veins in Derek's wrist.

"You're right. No one would believe you…no one makes me want to talk about my…you know…feelings like you." Isaac smiled.

"I think it's because I can always feel what's going on with you regardless if you talk about it or not. Like right now…you aren't really listening…you just want to kiss me." Isaac could have sworn he saw a blush on Derek before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, jaw, cheek and then finally his lips. Isaac deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. Derek pulled away and kept his head down.

"Wait I have to tell you…"

"About Ms. Blake?" Derek looked at Isaac surprised. "I know, She's hot I get it."

"How did you know that?"

"Intuition…and last class she smelled like you."

"And you're not…mad?"

"Nope, a little jealous maybe but I'm not mad." Derek sighed leaning down again, running his thumb over Isaac's bottom lip. Nothing took Isaac's pain away quite like that empathetic lustful gaze.

"You're too-" Isaac grabbed Derek shoulder, silencing him.

"Just kiss me okay?" Derek closed the space between them giving Isaac what he wanted. He didn't smell mad or jealous he only smelled sad or…lonely. It was hard to tell the two scents apart. The intensity of the kiss made Derek want to tell him something he never thought he would.

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night...thinking I hear or sense you there, needing me to wake you or help you find your way back from that…darkness in your mind." The words punched a hole in Isaac's chest; he often searched for Derek when he was lost in a nightmare. Derek was rough and impulsive and hurt but underneath all of that his heart was warm and kind. So he leaned up, planting gentle kisses along his collar bone.

"Please…please stop talking like you miss me…it makes this all harder. I can't pretend these moments with you are just the best dreams I have ever had when you say things like that. Draw me out of this nightmare and give me a sweet dream to remember in the darkness…even if it's just for tonight because it might be the last we spend together." Derek wrapped his arms around Isaac, pulling him close, holding on because he knew sometime soon he would be slipping through his fingers. After all this was just a dream between them.


End file.
